My best friend is a vampire!
by Klow7
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have been best friends and rivals since freshmen year.. So how has Sasuke pulled off being a vampire this whole time! The answer: very carefully- not that the idiot would notice though, anyways. Sasunaru. Vampirefic!
1. Chapter 1

Woohoo! My very first fan fiction! Please give nice criticism and no flames! Tell me what you think =^-^= I'd love feed back and such.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Nor will I ever, because I can't draw and would disappoint xP

Warnings: Yaoi in later chapters, Homosexual relationships, blood, gore, aggression, cursing. Rated M for later chaps

* * *

The sun rose over the peaceful town of Konoha, waking birds, who, in turn, began their peaceful melody. Onyx eyes scanned the town with disinterest. It'd been five generations ago the legendary Uchiha clan had moved here and began to live a normal life. Well, as normal as the life of a vampire could be. Enter Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest heir to the Uchiha throne, or, as his older brother Itachi so bluntly put it, the littlest Uchiha. How degrading.

Pale lips widened in a yawn as Sasuke flicked his eyes over to the clock on his bedside table. 5:36 it blinked the obnoxious green number perpetually as the teen brushed inky, black locks from his bleary eyes. The raven slowly stood, peeling off the black turtle neck he wore to bed and replacing it with a tight white, sleeveless top that stretched from his abdomen to just below his sharp jaw, complimenting pale skin delightfully as the teen's long legs stepped into skin hugging jeans, torn tastefully at the knees and thighs. A smirk painted itself on his face as he tied chains around his waist before a mirror, looking himself up and down as twin, elongated fangs peeked out seductively from his top lips, sinking down into the snowy flesh of his bottom lip. "Hmm, I look fairly attractive." He muttered, and with that, began his day.

* * *

As usual, Naruto had just barely made it out of the house on time as he rubbed his hands aggressively through messy, wet blonde locks. He hadn't even eaten breakfast that morning when his perverted guardian, Ebisu, had called up to him to get out of the shower and, as he was so kindly told, "Get the fuck to school." Yay for kindness.

So, as the flaxen haired teen sprinted down the sidewalk, the last thing he expected was the sharp beep of a Mercedes Benz to come from behind him, and the oh so familiar taunt of, "Che, Dobe." To accompany it. To put it lightly, Naruto screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. "Damn you, fuckin' Teme!" The boy screeched, as the black car came to a smooth halt besides him, a smug Sasuke looking at him through the cracked open window. "Need a ride..?" The raven as in a velvety tone, and, being a slight sadist, almost took pleasure in the way his half-rival half-friend turned a flushed shade of red. Huh, what do you know- the idiot invented a new color.

"No way! I mean..." Naruto trailed off, scratching the back of his head nervously as he tried to think of why he couldn't accept a ride, besides the fact that it would one-up Sasuke. Needless to say, the raven smirked and unlocked the passenger door, following the action with a throaty command of, "Get in." Leaving the blonde teen no choice but to obey. The vampire couldn't help but smirk at the incoherent growls ripping at his counterparts throat as the door was torn open and Naruto flopped down in the passenger's seat, arms crossed and lips jutting out in what could only be considered a pout.

"This is a one time thing, Uchiha. One time Thing."

"Whatever pleases you, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto allowed himself a smile, only to reprosses the sentence and catch the sarcasm and the insult. In short, Konoha's once peaceful morning silence had been shattered by a loud, but expected, "DONT CALL ME THAT, YOU TEME!"

* * *

Kurama sighed, today was most definitely not his day. He slammed shut his locker door and fiddled with a long, red lock of hair the fell into his face as he adjusted the orange shirt he was wearing. Today was the day he... The day he would present his gift to Uzumaki Naruto. Well, he wouldn't actually give the present to Naruto first hand, more like he would slip it in his locker and watch it be opened from the shadows.. but same difference! Right? The boy of his dreams- yes, literally,- was still going to get the chocolates and card he made with his own blood sweat and tears, and was going to like it, Damnit! As the teen boys thoughts raced, he slunk over to the blonde's small locker and opened the lock- yes he knew it, but wasn't it normal to know your crushe's locker's code? Yes it was!- and threw in the chocolates, slamming of the door, and the frantic relocking soon followed, as Kurama scrambled across the hall seemingly inconspicuously. Okay, maybe he did earn a few weird glances, but only a few! Really!

The redheads heart metaphorically melted as his crush walked by, his feral, red eyes turning into hearts at the sight of his glowing prince. Naruto Uzumaki-kun, the local Junior 'surfer boy', and the well known holder of Kurama's heart. You see, Naruto didn't actually surf, he only just appeared to be made for surfing, with lovely, sunkissed skin, and ocean blue eyes that seemed to have their own little beaches built in, he was quite the heart throb for hormonal ladies and gentlemen attracted to beach bodies.

Kurama thrust his pale hand forward in a slow, awkward wave, paired with a shy grin, only to realize his idol had walked right by, busy bickering with the most disgusting thing Kurama had ever laid eyes on._ What. The. Fuck. _Kurama internally swore as he saw the blemish known as Uchiha Sasuke literally brush his hand against Naruto's- accidentally of course, but it was brushed nonetheless. _So help me, Uchiha. You're gonna wish you never had hands when I'm through with you._ A snarl begged to be released from the freshmen's throat as he made strangling motions with his hands. "Naruto-kun is MINE." The boy growled, whirling off and stalking in a different direction, barely noticing Naruto turning around and watching him go.

"Phew, thanks, 'Suke. That kid follows me everywhere." Naruto grunted, opening his locker and sighing when he saw the chocolates and card neatly placed ontop. "Ah, Damn." He grumbled, watching the back of the raven's head walk off down the hallway. "I meant to ask him if he wanted to do homework after school- I guess I'll have to wait." The blonde sighed, and grabbed his text books, heading off towards his first class- French with Samui-sensei, a blonde with busting cleavage and a flat attitude. Lucky him.

* * *

How Sasuke had managed to avoid him all day was beyond Naruto, but, somehow, here the blonde was, sitting outside the school doors with a dejected expression and waiting for the dismissal bell to ring. His last period teachers, Ei-sensei and Gai-sensei, who both taught gym together, had promised to let the class out early if everyone did ten extra laps- which, much to the blonde haired teens satisfaction, was completed quite quickly, even by Shikamaru! The lazy boy who seems to do nothing more than daydream. So, there Naruto sat, waiting for the uniquely styled haircut he knew so well to make it's way through the crowd to him. Ah, there the bastard was!

Naruto jumped to his feet and tore over to Sasuke, looking at slightly annoyed onyx eyes as he was on the reviving end of an icy glare. "Hey teme, can we go to your place and study after school?"

"No."

"C'mon, please?"

"Nope."

"I'll give you my raven cupon."

"..."

"Is that a yes?"

"...Idiot."

"Hey, don't walk away! Bastard!"

"Hurry Up, Usuratonkachi. You can come if you stop annoying me.. And don't overstay you're welcome either."

"Yosh! I promise!" And, that was how Naruto ended up in the same black Mercedes he had ridden in that morning, except now, it was oddly quiet. The blonde decided he didn't like that and began to stare at Sasuke intensely for a long and hard moment, studying the pale boys features and trying to fight back the grin the threatened to uncover itself at any moment.

"What are you looking at, Idiot?" Sasuke finally growled through his teeth, his ire succeeding in growing at the stifled giggles.

"D-Did you get beat up, bastard?!" Naruto could barely contain himself as he burst out in a fit of giggles.

"What? No."

"Don't lie, Teme~!" Naruto sing-songed. "I can see the blood on the corner of your mouth. Either somebody socked you good, or you're a vampire!" The flaxen haired teen cried in mock horror as Sasuke tensed.

"Vampires aren't real, baka. Grow up- its not even blood, it's some sauce I had in my lunch." The raven lied through his teeth, and wiped off the innocent school girl blood with the heel of his hand, muffled giggles still making themselves known from Naruto's side of the car as the older boy sighed, shaking his head. _This semester is going to be long. I can already tell._

Tell me what you think! I know it's kinda all over the place now, but I hope I can smooth it over soon =^-^= R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Oi! Thank you for all the reviews, likes, and favs! =^-^= If you have any suggestions for side pairings, I'd love to hear them!

Warnings: Yaoi- don't like, don't read- Cussing, blood, gore, Itachi-induced nosebleeds. Okay, just kidding with that one.

Disclaimer: *strokes extremely fluffy white cat* I don't own Naruto. *insert evil laugh* Yet.

The blonde and the raven had long since entered the Uchiha household, studying in the dimly lit living room. Sasuke could be heard mumbling thanks to each and every divinity he knew for the Idiot's unusual silence and the pleasing lack of Itachiness. But, alas, thing were not meant to be, as a very pale, and very shirtless, Itachi strode in, a towel hanging loosely around his hips and the signature Uchiha smirk marring his stunning features. The long haired raven tiptoed behind the couch the two teens were sitting on and embraced them both in a shoulder-squishing, reverse hug.

"Get off before I rip your throat out."

"Ita-Nii!"

Both boys spoke at once, one whirling around whilst the other calmly removed himself from the couch and sat on a love seat. Three guesses who did what and two don't count.

Itachi let out a low chortle, and pet the flaxen haired teen's eager head, Naruto almost purring like a cat at the affectionate touch of the vampire. Almost. Itachi's smirk curled into a more devious one as he walked around the side of the couch and flopped down next to Naruto, the towel tightening itself on his hips, and he poked the teen in the hip, causing a stifled giggle that pleased him _very _much. After multiple more pokes to various memorized places, the older Uchiha was successfully ontop of Naruto, tickling the younger teen with practiced ease, as the latter panted inbetween laughs and giggles.

"S-Stop.. Haa.. Ita-..Nii.. Haa.. San!" Itachi gave a small smirk at the flushed face of Naruto beneath him- so much more fun than his younger brother. Speaking of which, the long haired raven nearly shivered as his gaze transferred itself to the other half of the room, the whole entire area seemed to be swamped with the demonic aura of his younger brother who was giving them both a death glare from behind a book. "Itachi.." The younger raven grit out, placing his book down in his lap. "You are both serving as a disturbance to my studying. I will ask you now to either be silent or remove yourselves from the room. Am. I. Clear.?" Itachi simply chuckled, whilst Naruto hid behind a pillow. Did Sasuke's eyes just flash red?! The eldest in room simply adjusted his towel and strode out with a backwards wave, leaving a very, _very, _terrifying Sasuke glaring at the shivering blonde.

"Uncle!" Naruto yelped after heartbeats of tense silence, and grabbed a book to shield his face- the raven across from him giving a triumphant 'Hn'. And that was that.

After Naruto had gone home, Sasuke flopped down on a king sized bed, ruffling the previously neat sheets and letting out a repressed sigh. He had two tests tomorrow in his AP classes- Math and Science. Damn. He still needed to eat dinner too. With a grunt the raven roused himself, brushing off nonexistent dust from his thighs and marching down to the kitchen, prepping himself a sand which on white bread consisting of mayonnaise, lettuce, tomato and small chunks of raw beef. He took that back upstairs with him as he began to study, a dribble of the white sauce he smothered inside resting on his chin. He slowly wiped it off with the heel of his hand- being sloppy like this reminded him of the idiot. Che.

_Speaking of blonde hair, blue eyes, and half a brain... _Sasuke thought teasingly, picking his phone out from his back pocket and putting his sandwich on the plate infront of him. His thumbs worked quickly, clicking down the correct buttons for the Idiot as he brought the phone to his ear. After three or so dial tones, the monotonous ring was cut off by the sound of stifled shuffling and muffled protests. "Hello?!" A nasally voice greeted. If the raven was anyone less than Sasuke Uchiha, he would have blinked in shock.

"Kurama?" He demanded into his phone, hearing a snort from the other line and a shout of, 'DONT HANG UP ON SASUKE!' in the background. That was all that happened before he was met with a sharp click and a long buzz that signalled the call had been ended. The raven barely contained the snarl rising in his throat as he stood up, textbooks falling to the floor, and slid a vest over his muscle shirt, trotting down the stairs and slipping into his black trainers. He was tempted to ignore the call of, "Where would you be going so late, Sasuke?" From his older sibling, but, after running it through his head, decided it'd be best to grace the elder with a response. He was about to deal with a demon, that is.

"To see Naruto. Kurama is there." He spat out, before breezing through the door and jogging into the night. Now was one of those times he wished all the cool abilities vampires had in movies were real, but _nooo._ It couldn't be possible to have slightly inhanced senses or above average intelligence- all they got were damn fangs and unhealthy bloodlust. Whoop-de-fucking-doo. _Well, let me look on the bright side- atleast exposure to light doesn't do a damn thing, right? For now._ Sasuke thought in agitation, and, as he reached Naruto's house (1), he couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved at the the light, or lack thereof, coming from a certain window on the second floor- to be exact, the idiot in question's room. "If Kurama did anything to that blonde.. so help me I will-" Sasuke's muttering was interrupted by a very feminine screech. Let me say that again for those of you who hadn't caught on- **Sasuke**'s muttering **was interrupted. **_Oh hell no._ The vampire snarled silently, flinging open the door to the small house and bolting up the stairs, being propelled forwards from hearing his friend's distress cries of, "Stop!" and "Kurama! Get off!"

"Ku. Ra. Ma." Sasuke ground out, barely stopping himself from ripping the Dobe's door off its hinges as he stormed in- actually surprised at the sight he saw. Nope- Kurama was not forcing himself on Naruto as one might have expected. *coughsasukecough*. Rather, the redhead was sitting on A very disheveled looking Naruto's lap and force feeding the boy vegetable stir fry from a takeout box, barely sparing Sasuke a glance as he stormed in.

"He... He was feeding you _**STIRFRY THIS WHOLE TIME!?**_"

"Eep! Sasuke!? Could you ahh, please put the lamp down?! Eeek!"

**Crash.**

(1) They don't live very far away for those of you wondering =^-^= less than a mile definitely.

R&R please!

Tell me if I should try a chapter in Sasuke's or Naruto's POC :3


End file.
